NoVaX9000
---- Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 NoVaX9000 was brought into IAS 6 as a replacement for XtremeVideoGamer321, who never even attempted to do any of his matches. He was placed in Group E, along with RabidWombatJR, MrGamesendy and MrFraserFilms2009. The first match he did was with RabidWombatJR in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. It was a race to complete the first Sparx challenge in Dragonfly Falls, which he lost. His next match was against Gamesendy, to whom he lost in a Spyro 1 race to beat Blowhard. His final match of Round 1 was against Fraser, whom he beat in a race to beat 3 levels 100%, including Doctor Shemp, in Spyro 1. Even though he had 1 win and 2 losses he still was able to make it to Round 2, where he lost to PeteThePlayer in a race to get all Dragons in Artisans/Peace Keepers Worlds, All Eggs, and 2000 Gems in Spyro 1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 NoVa's appearance in IAS 7 was short after he was eliminated in Round 1 after being defeated by TheAFH013 and LyleBandicoot93 in Emperor's New Groove speedruns, and by MuddyMaestro in a Monsters, Inc. speedrun. Participation in IAS? Nein! NoVa returned for IAS? Nein! after skipping IAS 8. He faired pretty well in the Group Stage. He managed to beat CherokeeGuy45 in a race to get 100% in Ice Cavern, TheMachineKing in a race to get 100% in Toasty and Doctor Shemp and PinstripeParagon in a race to get 100% in Stone Hill, Cliff Town, High Caves and Crystal Flight. All 3 matches were in Spyro 1. His final match was in Crash 3 against Th3AustralianGam3r. NoVa lost in a race get 3 gems and beat Dingodile. In Round 2 NoVa faced off against MuddyMaestro. It was an upsetting loss to NoVa in a race to get all Dragon Eggs, complete first four flight levels and complete Misty Bog 100%. NoVa never sent his footage and did not enter any Shaggin' Wagons for a chance to get back in the tournament, and thus was eliminated. Participation in I'm A Newb Runner NoVaX9000 was put in Group A for Round 1 along with MuddyMaestro, 99CrashBandicoot and ToddGamerPro. His first match was against 99CrashBandicoot in a speedrun to rescue all dragons from the first two worlds, which NoVaX9000 won. He then went on to win his match against ToddGamerPro, a race to rescue 20 dragons. He lost his next match against MuddyMaestro in a race to 100% Dream Weavers. Still, he progressed to the next round. In Round 2 he was in Group B along with CrystalFissure, Spikestuff95 and DessertMonkeyJK. His first match was against DessertMonkeyJK in a race to get 20 dragons, 2,000 gems and defeat two bosses, with the stipulation that the competitors must use Return Home vortices. NoVaX9000 won this match. He then won his next match against CrystalFissure in a race to 100% 3 levels in both Artisans and Peace Keepers. Spikestuff95 had quit the tournament and so NoVaX9000 never faced him. He progressed to the Final. NoVaX9000 had become inactive by the time the Final was due. Because of his inactivity, he could not compete and was kicked out of the tournament. Statistics Other Tournaments Game Statistics Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia